


Среднемесячный максимум

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: 1940. Уже десять дней температура стоит выше 32 градусов Цельсия.





	Среднемесячный максимум

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Average Monthly Highs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125027) by [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct). 



Не спрашивая разрешения, Баки просто зашел в комнату Стива и, на ходу развязывая галстук, плюхнулся на потрепанный диван, заставив разом застонать все старые пружины.

– От тебя воняет, – сказал ему Стив, даже не обернувшись от чертежного стола, стоящего у окна.

– Угу, но от тебя, знаешь ли, тоже, приятель, – парировал Баки, на что Стив лишь наморщил нос и кинул ему пиво. О, даже холодное. Сам Стив и правда попахивал – Баки чуял это через всю комнату, – но запах был не таким густым, Стив-то провел весь день у открытого окна, в майке и штанах с подтяжками, пока сам Баки потел в костюме и галстуке в проклятой богами офисной клетушке вместе с другими такими же неудачниками.

Пиво на вкус оказалось просто потрясающим, но даже оно не помешало ему заметить быстрый взгляд, которым Стив окинул его, прикончив свою бутылку и доставая еще.

– Тебе сегодня за что-то заплатили? – спросил Баки, но Стив в ответ лишь указал бутылкой на груду бумаг, торчащую из-под кровати. Груда выглядела достаточно объемной, чтобы работы хватило до конца лета.

Он успел сделать еще один большой глоток пива до того, как Стив оседлал его колени, заставив диван протестующе заскрипеть, и это было… черт.

– Господи, Стив, слишком жарко для этого, – застонал Баки, делая вид, что собирается столкнуть его. Не то чтобы эти «усилия» привели к какому-то результату, потому что Стив к тому моменту уже трудился над пуговицами его рубашки, губами прикипев к жаркому месту за ухом Баки. Тот, разморенный жарой, чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы вообще думать, поэтому просто засунул руки в задние карманы штанов Стива, небольшого, но жаркого веса которого было достаточно, чтобы удержать Баки от любых движений. Хотя, конечно, очень хотелось зафиксировать придурка и заставить прекратить эти легкие обжигающие поцелуи.

– Твою мать, прекращай дразнить, – сказал Баки, когда Стив отстранился – губы его были ярко-красными и влажно блестели.

– Мне показалось, ты что-то сказал про то, что слишком жарко? – спросил Стив с той самодовольной улыбкой, которая лучше любых слов говорила, что он прекрасно понимал, что делал, наклоняясь и выгибаясь, чтобы подхватить со стола пиво. Баки смотрел, как он жадно отпил, а потом, стерев с бутылки конденсат, скользнул мокрой рукой по его загривку, заставив дернуть плечами. После этого Стив одной рукой принялся разминать его шею – маленькие соски задорно просвечивались сквозь майку, но Баки чувствовал себя слишком расслабленным, чтобы что-то предпринять по этому поводу. На щеках Стива проступил румянец, и наверняка на вкус он был таким же соленым, как и на запах.

– Черт, – выдохнул Баки после того, как Стив, распластавшись на нем, втянул в рот его ухо. Он откинул голову на спинку дивана, пытаясь сделать хотя бы вдох. – Черт, черт, черт.

– Ты просто образец красноречия, Барнс, – засмеялся Стив куда-то ему в шею, удобнее устраивая тощую задницу на его коленях и подтягивая его к себе за воротник.

– Господи, слишком жарко даже чтобы выдрать тебя, как ты того заслуживаешь, – пожаловался Баки, потянувшись за пальцами Стива, скользящими в его волосах.

– Хм… тогда, наверное, тебе придется просто сидеть тут и терпеть, – промычал Стив ему в шею и – черт. У него во рту моментально пересохло, когда Стив от легких застенчивых поцелуев перешел к горячим и страстным.

– Наставишь мне засосов, и я выдеру тебя так, что ты неделю будешь только стоять, – куда-то в потолок сказал Баки, а Стив в ответ лишь потерся задницей о руки Баки у себя в задних карманах и втянул кожу еще сильнее – потому что оба они прекрасно знали, что Баки слишком вымотан для чего-то большего, чем пара шлепков.

Когда Стив отстранился, растрепанный и крайне довольный собой, Баки был вынужден закинуть руки на спинку дивана – только это и не давало ему растечься лужей на полу. 

– Просто скажи парням на работе, что подцепил девчонку и отлично провел время, – хитро сказал Стив, и, господи, помоги ему, он был весь как сорок пять килограммов греха, что горячим грузом прижимали Баки к дивану. Стив, меж тем, принялся за ремень его штанов – и у обоих стояло так, что звенело в ушах.

– Просто ты хочешь разрушить мою репутацию, – выдохнул Баки после того как Стив расстегнул его ширинку: руки у него были такие же горячие и отчаянные, как весь он сам. Вытащив из штанов и трусов его член, Стив, удобно устроившийся у него на коленях, с пунцовыми щеками начал медленно его оглаживать. И как только адское пламя не поглотило их прямо на этом диване!

– Тебе все равно никогда не нравилось быть пай-мальчиком из хора, – сказал Стив, а затем, наконец-то сжалившись, сунул ему в руку пиво и просто стек с его коленей на пол. Баки и успел-то сделать всего один прохладный животворящий глоток, прежде чем умелый рот Стива опустился на головку его члена, заставив выгнуться дугой. – И я говорил тебе, – снова отстранился Стив, чтобы облизать ладонь, – что сделаю тебя честной женщиной, как только ты научишься готовить.

– Ага, две твоих месячных зарплаты и колечко из коробки с сухими завтраками – вот и все, что ты сам можешь предложить, – выдохнул Баки, запуская пальцы в волосы Стива и сжимая их в кулаки, пытаясь удержать этот чересчур остроумный рот там, где ему и полагалось находиться. Стив обхватил основание его члена рукой, тормозя слишком глубокие проникновения, но позволяя Баки трахать свой рот так, как тому пожелается, и наблюдая за ним сквозь ресницы. Сделав еще глоток, Баки дрожащими руками отставил бутылку, чувствуя обжигающие прикосновения Стива всем телом. Он запрокинул голову на спинку кушетки, теперь особенно отчетливо слыша, как Рой и Эрни трахаются в соседней комнате, а Фицхью орет на кого-то на углу, дальше по улице, – но ровно до тех пор, пока Стив не замычал что-то, и вибрация звука вокруг члена не вышибла все остальное разом. Отсасывая Баки, Стив обхватил себя прямо через штаны, и стоял там, на коленях, как ангел. Баки показалось, что вот прямо сейчас он и помрет, задохнется в своем тесном костюме – и подумал, что это же стыд и позор, что именно в нем его потом и похоронят.

Но господь всемогущий, как же оно было хорошо: Стив смотрел на него сквозь свои невероятные ресницы, словно это не он тут сейчас медленно пытал Баки, невыносимо медленно втягивая и выпуская его член. Если бы все вокруг не было на ощупь, как расплавленная смола, он давно бы вцепился покрепче в хорошенькую белокурую башку и заставил бы Стива взять нормальный темп, но сейчас вся энергия уходила уже просто на то, чтобы сжимать пальцы в его волосах и притворяться, что он за главного, пока Стив наслаждается, вылизывая головку его члена, медленно и лениво.

Тем острее оказалось ощущение от зубов, прошедшихся по уздечке – так, что Баки дернул голову Стива вверх. Тот облизал и без того мокрые губы и улыбнулся, хотя Баки все еще тянул его за волосы. 

– Просто хотел убедиться, что ты не спишь, – беззаботно прокомментировал Стив.

Баки зарычал и направил его голову вниз, слишком распаленный, чтобы думать над остроумным ответом: все, что ему требовалось, – вернуть этот нахальный рот на место. Даже на коленях, с головой, вжатой в пах, Стив ни на секунду не выглядел смущенным – его зубы осторожно сжимались у основания члена всякий раз, когда он заглатывал особенно глубоко, демонстрируя, кто тут на самом деле главный. Словно Баки мог позабыть, от одних мыслей о чем у него стояк каждое утро. Умелый рот Стива Роджерса заставлял помнить о себе даже на пороге смерти от теплового удара.

Ведь все, чего он хотел от жизни – пиво и минет вечером после работы, но получил Стива, мелкого жестокого гаденыша, который глотал сейчас, пока он кончал в этот жаркий, плотно обнимающий его рот, как напоминание, что надо быть осторожнее в своих желаниях. Всего было слишком много, само тело его дрожало под пальцами Стива, впившимися в бедра. Баки попытался было стряхнуть его, но Стив Роджерс никогда не отступал перед вызовом, а убийство Баки посредством оргазма явно было одним из них.  
Наконец, когда даже Стив не мог больше вытянуть из него еще одной судороги, он, опустошенный и бессильный, отвалился обратно к спинке дивана. Стив устроился на пятках и, потянувшись, подхватил его пиво – просто потому, что оно было ближе, мелкий самодовольный гаденыш. Баки, потянувшись, взял бутылку Стива, потому что – а чего нет, все равно холодное пиво – единственное, что позволяло ему окончательно не растечься.

Баки прижал холодную бутылку к своей шее, наблюдая, как Стив, покончив с напитком, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

– Ты бы мог и предупредить о том, что так близко, – сказал он, ну а чего от него, мелкого засранца, еще было ждать.

Баки хмыкнул и подхватил его, приподнимая за подтяжки и мокрую от пота майку, втягивая в поцелуй. У Стива был вкус хмеля и спермы, и он поерзал на бедрах Баки, поудобнее пристраивая свою костлявую задницу. 

– Ты мог бы слезть с моих колен еще когда я в первый раз попросил, – сказал Баки, – плюс, мы оба знаем, что тебе это все по-любому нравится.

Стив лишь протестующе пискнул, когда Баки потащил их обоих вниз, устраивая на диване так, чтобы Стив оказался на его груди. Было все еще чертовски жарко, но об этом практически и не думалось, когда Стив вот так терся о него, пытаясь цапнуть за губу.

– Целоваться скучно, – пробормотал, задыхаясь, Стив и отстранился.

– Вот почему-то пока ты меня дразнил, тебя в поцелуях все устраивало. Иди сюда. – И Баки протянул руки, одну запуская в волосы Стива, а другой подтаскивая его за подтяжки. Даже смертельно усталому, Баки еще хватало мозгов держать все происходящее под контролем: Стив окончательно потерял голову и, вцепившись в отвороты его пиджака, параллельно пытался задушить Баки своим языком.

Когда Стив с губ переместился на ухо, это ощущалось почти как благословение – ну, за тем исключением, что, черт, Стив кусал и вылизывал его ухо, а он лежал тут, распятый под этими сорока пятью килограммами порока. 

– Сколько тебе надо времени, чтобы ты смог еще? – выдохнул Стив ему в шею.

Баки рассмеялся, вздрогнув всем телом, и Стиву пришлось ухватиться за него покрепче. 

– Черт, ты думаешь, мне что, девятнадцать? – ржал Баки, потому что, ну господи боже мой! Стив недовольно хмыкнул и потерся стояком о бедро Баки. – Ты не можешь ососать мне вот так и потом ждать, что через пять минут я буду снова в форме. Господи, Роджерс, ты вообще слышал про терпение?

– Я вот не думал, что ты сам будешь настолько нетерпелив, – парировал Стив, а Баки просто заткнул его, втянув в еще один поцелуй. Стив целовался, словно дрался, он бросал вызов и даже не пытался притвориться, что не станет биться до смерти или победы любой ценой.

Брюки болтались на Стиве довольно свободно, удерживаемые лишь подтяжками, поэтому Баки просто просунул руку за пояс и охватил ладонью голые ягодицы. Стив практически ничего не весил, но извивался и ругался за десятерых, пока Баки оглаживал его выпуклую задницу, удерживая другой рукой.

И затем… 

– Твою мать, ты готовился, – выдохнул Баки Стиву в волосы, потому что задница того была обжигающе горячей – и скользкой, так что Баки легко вставил два пальца, не встретив никакого сопротивления и заставив Стива выгнуться. Стив просто заскулил, утыкаясь ему в грудь – и если ему и хватило смелости вот так смазать и растянуть себя, дожидаясь, пока Баки вернется домой, то, судя по отчаянному румянцу и попыткам спрятать лицо, стыдно ему все-таки было – хотя он и продолжал насаживаться на пальцы.

Баки тоже был не самым добрым парнем, так что он двигал пальцами, не давая ему правильного угла; он вцепился пальцами в длинные светлые пряди и заставлял Стива выгибаться, не позволяя ему заполучить пальцы в задницу на желаемую глубину или потереться членом так, чтобы этого хватило. Баки подумал было перевернуться и доставить Стиву то же удовольствие, что он сам получил ранее, но на грани отчаяния Стив выглядел таким хорошеньким, плюс ему не помешал бы небольшой урок. Баки отпустил его волосы достаточно для того, чтобы Стив мог откинуться, а он сам втиснуть третий палец, принимая весь его вес. После ужина надо будет все это повторить еще разок, Стив слишком растянут и готов, чтобы не хотеть его снова и снова.

Диван скрипел в такт сорванному дыханию Стива, а Баки просто держал руку, позволяя Стиву проделать всю остальную работу. Стив был так близко, что даже позволил Баки нежно поцеловать себя, потереться о щеку отросшей за день щетиной. Кажется, Стив вообще забыл, как дышать, когда Баки толкнул пальцы так глубоко, как только получилось под таким углом. Стив кончил, глубоко насадившись на пальцы, которыми Баки все еще продолжал наглаживать стенки, растягивая тесную дырку Стива как можно шире – без шансов, что Баки не трахнет его позже уже по всем правилам.

Стив свалился ему на грудь, потный, обессилевший и такой гибкий. Баки продолжал растягивать его пальцами, удерживая Стива в приятном постогразменном состоянии, чтобы избежать жалоб на обнимашки. Для того, чтобы трахнуться по-нормальному, будет слишком жарко еще пару часов, но если удастся удержать Стива в таком настроении, Баки совершенно не возражал бы провести все это время вот так, валяясь как ленивый придурок, наблюдая, как Стив скользит по его пальцам.

– Ннад, – пробормотал Стив, когда Баки наконец вытащил пальцы и вытер о сброшенную на пол рубашку. Он поцеловал Стива в макушку, потому что вот этому тот точно не мог помешать. – И где мой ужин? – спросил Стив, а Баки почувствовал, как тот притворно хмурится куда-то ему в грудь.

– В магазине, там же, где и обычно, – ответил Баки, шлепая его по заднице.

– Вот поэтому-то, Барнс, и не быть тебе честной женщиной, – сказал Стив, еще теснее прижимаясь к его груди и не делая даже слабой попытки подняться. Он сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще один, пластаясь на нем так, что это начинало опасно напоминать тисканье. – Господи, как же хорошо ты пахнешь.

– А мне показалось, ты сказал, что я воняю, – ответил Баки, скидывая ботинки.

– Ни разу не говорил, что мне это не нравится.


End file.
